Mario Sonic Clash
by thejokerking
Summary: this story is action, and really funny, but it may be some serious part's i think , well injoy. Also PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review, and don't forget to look at chapter 3.
1. Ch1The Legend

Mario

Mario

Sonic

Clash

Ch.1: The Legend

Once apon a night, there a fight against a Golden hedgehog with a special energy and a plumer who has the ability of strength when he has a cape around his neck. Anyway, they battled for 10 days on the planet WoW(world of warcraft), and they both did a full tackle and got hurling out of the planet by a explosion and both landed in earth, one on land and the other on the clouds. When they landed, they lost their memory, or did they…

Two Years Later…

"Hey, let me go"! Yelled a voice inside the helicopter flying across the city.

"No, your going straight to the base in te-Aah"! said a man who was knocked down by a blue hedgehog named Sonic.

"I'll love to stay around and chat but I gotta run, see ya". Sonic ripped off a piece of metal to make it look like a snowboard on top of the helicopter and jumped off.

"Ouch, now this is war, what the"? said the guy. The helicopter stop dead in its tracks.

"So that's sonic". said a hedgehog that flied in. The hedgehog looked like his hair was like a human but it was glowing green and he was silver.

"Stop or I'll"- He jumped off, took a piece of metal, brought the helicopter down in pieces.

Sonic was shredding down the street when pieces of the helicopter was being thrown at him.

"What the"!? said Sonic. All of a sudden, his board stopped and he fell down the hill, and his spikes was breaking the street(literary)and there was sparks everywhere until he fell on his face, and scratched his face(badly).

"Sonic"!! A girl in a short pink skirt ran from out the store with a rabbit and a Chao.

"Amy, what happen to Mr. Sonic"? Said the rabbit.

"I don't know, but let's bring him back to my place to help him Cream" said Amy.

"Yes mam".

Two Days Later…

"Uh, what the, where the, Tails, Cream, Cheese, what happen"? Said Sonic. "Your finally awake sonic" as Tails said as he was jumping up and down. Then Amy slapped him with a big pan. "YOU'RE NOT AWAKE IF YOU DIDN'T SEE ME FIRST"!! Yelled Amy. Great, "you knocked him out, great job Amy". "Shut up Knuckles".


	2. Ch2Eggacutor

Mario Sonic Clash Mario Sonic Clash

CH.2: Eggacutor

While Sonic Is Knocked Out…

"Now what, Amyyyyyyyy knocked out Sonic". Said Knuckles. Then Amy hit Knuckles with a steaming hot pan(the same one she use to hit sonic) and the pan breaks in a million pieces. Then Knuckles said " Sorry, did you hit me with something"?.

Then Amy starts yelling at Knuckles is yelling at her back.

"Will you to love birds shut up so I can examine Sonic"? yelled Tails but it was no use.

"Um Tails, can I watch you examine Sonic"? ask Cream (very nervously) who was blushing a little but Tails didn't notice.

"Ah, s-sure, I guess" said Tails and his whole body was blushing but cream didn't notice.

"Awww, look at the little couple" Teased Amy and Knuckles.

"I should say the same to you" said Sonic. Everyone looked at sonic but not Cream who was about to kiss Tails. Unfortunately, he got up.

"But were a great cup-(sonic ran to the bathroom and pukes)-ple" say's Amy. "And I made something for you to eat"

"Hey Sonic, can I have your teeth for my collection that I started today" Asked Knuckles. Amy turned her head and gave Knuckles an evil stare(With her Piko hammer in her hand). Then a woman screams outside the window and Knuckles look's outside the window(Sonic's already outside).

Knuckles say's "This look's like a time for m…"

_Have no fear, Underdog is here_

_Underdog is here, Underdog is here, Underdog is here(_Underdog look's up at the 30inches big robot)_-Underdog is not here at the moment, please leave a message at the beep, beep!(_and flies away).

"So much for Underdog, Hey Narrator, can you please make this a little serious?" asks Knuckles(who's yelling at the sky).

What no please and you yelling at me, what do I look like to you, a man playing with a rubber duckie?

"Sorry, Sorry"-

What do you want?

"Can you make this a little serious…please?" asked Knuckles

Fine, fine, I will make it a little serious, background music and everything now leave me alone so I can play with my rubber duckie.

Background Music: _Sonic, is on the run, Sonic, is #1…_

Knuckles fell out of the window(Amy pushed him)and he fell over 40Mph down and did a Ground punch to make the robot fall(it did).

"Thanks Knuckles, now I'll do a Sonic wind to get some of his armor off" said Sonic running past him.

"Sonic, you're making a trail of ice" yelled Knuckles but Sonic didn't hear him.

Background Music: Mario's World

"Ya-A-Hoo" someone yelled from the sky. He looked like a plumer(he had a plunger in his hand on fire), wore a red shirt, and blue overalls(no zippers).

"Who's that"? Asked Sonic as he stopped but didn't notice that the robot had 305 gun's pointing at him.

Mario was on the glass and broke but he found a silver hedgehog but he couldn't move cause the hedgehog threw Mario out of the robot(Mario holded on put not a place he would want to be).

"Sonic"!! Amy was caught and teleported and Tails, Cream, and Cheese made it and flew someplace safe.

"Watch out Sonic"!! yelled Knuckles, it was to late and the robot put super sticky glue underneath him, so he couldn't run. A bullet was at his eye(slow motion) when a black but lighting wind destroyed the bullets and guns(and glue)and it flew up and ran the robot(Ultra fast, Sonic cant see it)and into the eye.

"Silver" Shadow said.

"Shadow" Silver said.

Stay Tuned For More DragonBall Z…


	3. Ch3War?

Mario

Mario

Sonic

Clash

Ch. 3: WAR!?

"Of all places" Silver started to say. All of a sudden, Shadow dashed in there(ultimate fast)and grabbed him by the neck.

"I should say the same to you, last place I remember that you were down on the ground defeated by Sonic" Shadow said. Then since Silver was angry, he did a psychic bind on Shadow to the ceiling and while Shadow was screaming to the bind's affect, Blaze the cat pushed Silver so he can lose his focus, and yelled at Silver "Let him go, doesn't deserve this, he is true about what he had said" Then Shadow fell to the ground and Silver slapped Blaze onto the floor.

"Like I care" Growled Silver.

"That's no way how to treat a women" Shadow said as he threw a Chaos Spear at a big red button that said "Do Not Push Button".

"Noooooooo" yelled Silver as the robot started to blow up.

"Chaos Control"!! Shadow had stopped time and took what Silver had on a desk before it got melted, and before he left (ultimate speed) he brought a cat with him.

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING" screamed Silver as he metal boarded in the sky. "AND YOU TO BLAZE AND YOUR CHAOS BOYFRIEND TOO"!!

"At least, he's gone, are you okay everyone"? yelled Sonic.

"yeah, where fine" said Knuckles.

"No thanks to you, you call yourself a hero, your not even good enough to be a hero said shadowI'll make you eat these words said Sonic. Then Sonic and Shadow started running at each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Amy getting picked up by a hedgehog. He was red with green stripes and he wore a chain with cross bones.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Amy" Sonic said as he ran to the figure.

To Be Continued…


End file.
